A second chance in life
by heromia 2000
Summary: summary inside&please review.If there is any one have any ideas i would like to hear them
1. Chapter 1

Autho's note

This is the first time i write a story. I am not a great writer so please forgive me if there is any mistakes in my writing and i would be grateful if someone would be interested to be my beta.

I would like review as well.

OHSHC/HP crossovers

I did not decide the pairing yet but i am thiking about the following pairing

1-Harry/kyoya

2-Mori/Harry/Hunny

Rating: T

After the final battle Harry's life became a living hell with the increasing of his popularity which forces Sirius and his lover Remus and Severus to leave the country and go to another one where no one will recognize their adopted son harry potter.

Disclaimers: I own none of J.K. Rowling or Hatori Biscoe's amazing work

Chapter 1

WhenHarry found out that he was a horcrux after his conversation with the headmaster's portrait he knew that he must die espicially that he is the last one. His new parents were sitting in the great hall with the others. he watched them for the last time before he left hogwarts heading towards the forbidden forest.

Finally Harry found voldemort."I came here as you wanted voldemort so leave the school alone"harry said.

Voldemort looked to Harry and laughed very hard and said " did you really thought that I will leave any one alive in this castle just because you came to me.I told you before that you are a fool Harry potter and you will lose every thing Avada kedavra"

Before Harry felt the green light hit him he heared Hagrid also smiled as he thank god that he wrote a letter to his parents and asked Dobby to deliver it to his parents after his death.

At the same time in the great hall Severus,Remus and Sirius were searching for their son could not find asked his friends about him but neither Ron nor Hermione knew where he Dobby came and give them aletter then he disappeared

Dear Dad,mom and papa

If you are reading this letter then tis means that i am i was searching for the Horcrux i suspected that i am one but tonight i went to the headmaster's portrait and it confirmed my suspicion. I am sorry that i did not tell you this before i leave . I am sorry.I love you.

your son

Harry

when They finished the letter both Sirius and Remus were hiding their faces in their husband neck. they were crying but suddenly they heard the dark lord's voice. In this moment severus wanted to avenge his son's severus left , He made both of his husbands to promise him not to participate in the battle because of theri pregnancy.

When severus left the great hall to face the dark lord . he saw Hagrid put his son's body on the ground and voldemort and his deatheaters were laughing. "Severus was looking to his son's body and could not mind was screaming 'harry...harry..please get up..please'. The next thing severus saw was that Harry stood up and saw both Harry and Voldemort the same time severus was busyin his duel with finally killed her with the killing curse just in timr to see voldemort killing curse hit him again.

'finally,he is dead' was harry's last thought before he fainted. Severus carried his son to the hospital wingwhere he found Rmus and Sirius every this about the battle.

A week later

Harry started to wake was surprised by what he saw both sirius both sirius and Remus carrying teo beautiful children. Severus looked to harry and smiled "do you want to meet your little sisters and brother ,harry?"

Harry just looked to his parents and he went to sleep again without any nightmares.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Harry woke up, he found Severus sitting on a chair next to him. "Welcome to the land of the living, Harry" Severus told him. Harry just smiled and hugged Severus who was about to cry and said "I am for making you worry about me, I hope you will forgive me." Severus looked at him after he calmed down and said "when we read your letter, Remus and Sirius were crying a lot. We thought we lost you forever."

Harry was about to ask Severus about Remus and Sirius when the doors of the hospital wing opened and they can hear Sirius's voice" I can't believe that they have the guts to try to sneak here again. You should have let me to deal with this group of idiots." Then Remus said "may be we should leave the country. Imagine what they are going to happen when they found that Harry woke up yesterday."

Suddenly Remus and Sirius heard a double voices laughing. The next thing Severus knows that he was shoved from his chair. Harry suddenly was hugged from both sides by Remus and Sirius. When Harry searched for Severus he found him on the ground.

Harry laughed a lot from the sight of Severus." Remus, Sirius I can't breathe."

While Sirius and Remus were talking to Harry, Severus decided that they should leave the country. Harry can't live here anymore.' May be I should tell them about my decision and my conversation with the goblins.' Severus thought.

Then Severus said " Please listen to what I am going to tell you . We can't stay here anymore unless you want the reporters to come after Harry especially after the final battle.I have talked to the goblins and they told me that the best place to go to is Japan. So, what do you think?"

"This is a great idea father. We can live with the muggles. At least my sisters and Brother can live a normal life." Harry told them. Both Remus and Sirius nodded their heads. Sirius told them" This is gonna be a new adventure, don't you think you sweet husbands of mine?" and kissed both of them. Harry looked to the three of them and said" I think I need to meet my little sisters and brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sirius,Remus and Severus stayed with Harry for two hours. They told him every thing that happened when he was asleep. Finally,Severus told harry that he can leave the hospital wing tomorrow. Harry was excited that he can meet his brother and sisters tomorrow. Then he started to think about what severus and Sirius told him.

Flashback

When Severus and Harry were talking and laughing. Hary asked them about his friends. Suddenlly the three people beside him stopped laughing and the expressions of their faces showed sadness and anger." Harry I need you to drink this potion before we tell you any thing. It will help you to calm down." Severus told him. Sirius then started to talk" After Severus brought you to the hospital wing and madam pomfrey healed you. She was scanning your body in order to make sure that you were in a good health,She found a remains of a love potion in your system so she told us. She said that this kind of potion need to be drinked once every too much. Then we remembered how you started to go out with Ginny. We told madam pomfrey about our suspicious. She told us that it is better to bring all members of the weasly's family.

According to Severus and pomfrey this potion need an adult to make it."

Then Severus said" so I brought all of them and also contacted the ministry. Kingsly, became a minister. Until they choose one. What we found out was a surprise to all of us, you were not the only one who was under the effects of the love potion. Arthur and Ron were under the effects of the love potion. After this we found out that Molly helped Hermine and Ginny to give you the love potions. They also were stealing money and books in hermine's case from your vaults. So, they were arrested and they will stay in Azkaban for 15 years bacaues of their crimes. Arthur also get a divorce from molly and disowned both of them. The most funny thing in all of this that after kingsley took the three bitches from the hospital wing , we found Lucius and Narcissia coming towards Arthur ran towards them and started crying in lucius's arms. He was telling them that he were sorry over and over again. I was just looking at them and smiling. I already knew that Arthur was the mate of Lucius and Nacissia. The latter were veela. Suddenly I heard some thing hit the floor. When the four of us looked around us, we found Ron,Sirius,Remus,Fleur and chalie fainted on the floor. The twins,Bill and Draco were on the floor as well but they they were looking at them with their mouth wide open like ,Narcissia and me looked around us and started laughing from the site"suddenly Harry told Severus to show him the memory latter while Remus and Sirius scowled at him. Any way severus continued and said" After every one woke up Lucius told them that Arthur was his and Narcissia's mate. Every one gave them their blessing. We also found that Draco and Charlie were mates. Draco was afraid to tell his father because he thought that they hated each other."

End of flashback

Harry was overwhelmed with all these information. Of course he was angry with the three bitches. In the same time he was glad that their plan failed before situations became more complicated. He was happy for both Draco and Arthur. He will give them his blessing tomorrow. In the end they became a big family. Harry was told that the weasleys and malfoys were coming with them to Japan. Lucius transported all his money and works to Japan. The same happened with Sirius,Severus and Harry's money and work. Harry slept deeply while thinking to himself and saying "Japan prepare for us, we are coming"…..

Author note : I suddenly have the desire to banish molly,Ginny and hermine from my story. I do not like them. I also decided the following parings I hope you vote and tell what kind of pairing you want if you do not like my pairings:

1-Hunny/Mori/Harry

Kyoya/Harry

Someone suggested that I put the four of the in a relation

2-Lucius/Arthur/Narcissia

3-Draco/Charlie

4-Fred/Hikarou

5-George/kaoru

6-Tamki/Haruhi

7-Ron/Ranka


	4. This is not chapter

This is not chapter

I am not satisfied alot with my story. I decided to rewrite it.

I hope that someone will accept to be my beta. I really need one.

I will try to update soon because i finished my exams a week ago.


End file.
